1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image forming device and image reading device, and particularly relates to an operation device comprising a shortcut key capable of allocating desired functions.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, Japanese Patent No. 3006693 discloses an operation device of a recording device for displaying preferential keys capable of allocating desired functions on a basic screen. With this operation device, a plurality of functions provided to this device are hierarchically classified into the four items of xe2x80x9cbasic,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9capplication,xe2x80x9d xe2x80x9cspecialtyxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmarker editing,xe2x80x9d respectively, and a setting screen for setting the respective functions is provided to each level. In addition to the respective function keys, the basic screen is provided with so-called xe2x80x9cpreferential keysxe2x80x9d capable of allocating desired functions.
Moreover, for instance, upon allocating to the preferential key the xe2x80x9crelay broadcastxe2x80x9d function appertaining to the xe2x80x9cspecialtyxe2x80x9d item, the operator will press at the respective setting screens the xe2x80x9cspecialtyxe2x80x9d key, xe2x80x9cspecification settingxe2x80x9d key, xe2x80x9cregistrationxe2x80x9d key, and xe2x80x9cpanel initializationxe2x80x9d key in this order to display the screen containing the key displayed as xe2x80x9cFAX preferential keyxe2x80x9d. Further, when this xe2x80x9cFAX preferential keyxe2x80x9d is pressed, a list of registrable functions is displayed on the display screen and, when the xe2x80x9crelay broadcastxe2x80x9d key is pressed, the function for the relay broadcast is allocated to the preferential key. And when the xe2x80x9crelay broadcastxe2x80x9d key displayed on the preferential key display area of the basic screen is operated, the display screen changes from the basic screen to a setting screen for the relay broadcast. The reduction in the number of operational steps to reach the relay broadcast screen from the basic screen is sought thereby.
Nevertheless, there is still room for the following improvements with the aforementioned conventional art.
In other words, as described above, the function for allocating the desired function to the preferential key is only provided to the only screen at the lower layer of a specific item (xe2x80x9cspecialtyxe2x80x9d), and the screen for displaying the xe2x80x9cFAX preferential keyxe2x80x9d for giving allocation instructions is displayed by pressing the xe2x80x9cspecialtyxe2x80x9d key and the respective keys of the setting screen at the lower layer thereof, and allocation is finally possible only at such time. Therefore, even if the function to be allocated to the preferential key appertains to the xe2x80x9cbasicxe2x80x9d key or xe2x80x9capplicationxe2x80x9d key, it is necessary to conduct allocation procedures in the item of xe2x80x9cspecialtyxe2x80x9d, which made the allocation procedure complex.
Moreover, for those who are not aware that it is necessary to operate the various keys including the xe2x80x9cspecialtyxe2x80x9d key for conducting such allocation procedure would have to refer to the operation manual of the device, which would be troublesome.
In addition, although it is possible to allocate functions up to the middle layer in the xe2x80x9crelay broadcastxe2x80x9d, for example, it is necessary to sequentially display prescribed screens on the display unit with the preferential key of the xe2x80x9crelay broadcastxe2x80x9d and conduct input operations with respect to functions at a further lower layer (detailed functions) of the xe2x80x9crelay broadcastxe2x80x9d such as the relay station ID and broadcast address. Accordingly, when nearly all of the settings of the detailed functions are determined in advance, the aforementioned setting procedure of the detailed functions must be conducted each and every time, which could be a hassle.
The present invention was devised in consideration of the aforementioned problems, and an object thereof is to improve the operability of the operation device in an image forming device and image reading device to which keys for reducing the number of operations are provided.
In order to achieve the above object, an operation device used for an image forming device or an image reading device is characterized by the following elements:
a display unit on which a plurality of function screens including a plurality of function keys to each of which a specific function is allocated and an allocation instruction key and a shortcut key display screen including a shortcut key to which an arbitrary one of said plurality of functions can be allocated;
a function setting unit for enabling an execution of an action corresponding to said functions allocated to said function key and said shortcut key when said function key or said shortcut key is selected; and
a function allocating unit for allocating to said shortcut key a series of functions previously set before said function setting screen with said allocation instruction key is displayed on said display unit when said allocation instruction key is selected.
According to the present invention, as the shortcut key display screen including a shortcut key to which an arbitrary function among a plurality of functions may be allocated is displayable on the display unit, an allocation instruction key for providing instructions on allocation functions to the shortcut key is provided to the plurality of function setting screens, and, when the allocation instruction key is selected, the series of functions set before the function setting screen comprising the allocation instruction key is displayed on the display screen, as well as the function set in the function setting screen are allocated to the shortcut key, it is possible to allocate the selected function to the shortcut key. Therefore, in comparison to conventional methods where a screen for allocating functions is only provided to the sole screen at the lower layer of a prescribed item, the allocation procedure is simplified, and the operability of the operation device is improved thereby. Moreover, the operator is not required to know the method of allocating functions to the shortcut key, and, as a result, the operator will be saved from conducting troublesome procedures such as referring to the operation manual and so on. Further, it is preferable that the aforementioned allocation instruction key is displayed on every function setting screen.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading the following detailed description along with the accompanied drawings.